


"You like him."

by StoryTellerNamedNerys



Series: Tyrus Month 2018 [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Cyrus Goodman/TJ Kippen - Freeform, M/M, Tyrus - Freeform, Tyrus Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 10:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTellerNamedNerys/pseuds/StoryTellerNamedNerys
Summary: Tyrus Week- Day 1 Crush.Cyrus surprises TJ and Buffy at basketball practice, the three then go to The Spoon where Buffy addresses what she's noticed with TJ. Deciding enough is enough she takes matter into her own hands.





	"You like him."

**Author's Note:**

> First day of Tyrus week, 'crush'

“Hey Underdog,” TJ greets, throwing the ball to one of his team mates and walking over to the shorter guy. They were currently in practice, an intense practice. They have been having practice after school every day this week, it’s now Thursday, but all their work was paying off, they were a much better team now. TJ was about one basket away from calling it a day earlier than normal just because he was exhausted, but seeing Cyrus walk through the door gave him new energy.

“Hey not-so-scary-basketball-guy!” Cyrus greets in return, a smile across his face. Buffy watches on from the otherside of the court, paying minimal attention to their practice. 

TJ gives him a slightly confused but amused look when he reaches him, “I thought that vest was just for the Space Otters and Jonah?”

Cyrus gives him a very serious look, “It’s multipurpose.” TJ smiles at him and his very serious face, letting out a small laugh. 

“Well does this vest have a bottle of water for me?” He asks raising his eyebrows.

“Of course,” he hands the taller boy a bottle from one of the big front pockets. “And your favourite energy bar,” proudly, he hands TJ the bar with a proud grin on his face as he watches TJ react. 

TJ raises his eyebrows in surprise, then smirks as he accepts it. “Thanks Underdog.” He takes a gulp of water then starts the bar. “What are you doing here anyway?” He asks after swallowing his first bite as he and Cyrus walk over to the stands to sit. 

“Well Buffy said how you guys were here every day after school this week to practice. I thought that that sounded exhausting, even for sporty people,” he gives TJ a playful smile. “So I decided you could use some encouragement, and snacks,” he smiles and waves at Buffy, who has barely taken her eyes off of them for more than two seconds. 

“You couldn’t have come at a better time,” TJ smiles at him then turns back to watch the team. “I was about to end practice because I was so exhausted, but this,” he holds up the now empty wrapper, “has given me the energy to keep going.” He gets up and heads back to the team.

“Please don’t tell them that! I don’t want them to hate me!” He all but shouts back, looking at how exhausted the others look. TJ turns back to him briefly and winks, then joins back in with his team. Buffy puts her attention back to the game just in time so TJ doesn’t notice she’s been watching them.

\----

“Okay, I have to go to the little boys room,” Cyrus announces as he gets up from the booth he’s sharing with Buffy and TJ. “Try not to kill each other while I’m gone,” the two roll their eyes.

Ever since TJ apologised a few months ago, properly apologised, they’d gotten much better at tolerating each other. And spending so much time in basketball practice, with TJ actually including Buffy in the game, had made them actually become friends. There was still a long way to go, but neither of them hated the other now, and they are able to enjoy each others company without wanting to shout at each other. It was progress. 

“You like him,” Buffy states as soon as Cyrus is out of earshot. TJs eyes widen briefly before he manages to get over the shock and regain his composure. 

“Cyrus? You think I like Cyrus? Don’t be ridiculous,” he grabs a few baby taters and fills his mouth with them to stop himself from rambling. 

“TJ it’s okay,” she says reassuringly, he swallows his food, watching her. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have outed you like that to me, you should have go to tell me when you were ready,” she continues, her tone apologetic. 

“No, uh- that's okay,” TJ replies, then clears his throat. Buffy gives him a questioning look. “I don’t really make an active effort to hide that I’m gay, I just don’t go around announcing it,” she gives him a slightly shocked reaction but soon recovers and nods. “Pretty much all the guys on the team know, I didn’t have to tell them really, they just kind of figured it out eventually. When they asked me about it I just confirmed it for them. Luckily for me they were all cool with it.”

“As they should be,” Buffy gives an understanding smile. “So,” her smile returns to its excited and knowing smile, “You do like Cyrus?”

TJ rolls his eyes and lets out a sigh, “Of course I like Cyrus.” Buffy lets out a small squeal of excitement, earning a short laugh from TJ. “How could I not. He’s great, and he makes me a much better person.”

Buffy laughs, “I agree with both those statements,” TJ playfully rolls his eyes. “Are you going to do anything about this crush?”

“I don’t kn-”

“I’m back!” Cyrus announces happily, walking over to the booth to rejoin them. “So, what are we talking about?” TJ glances at Buffy, a sign that she should come up with something. 

Buffy briefly weighs her options. Option one, she could make up some lie and TJ would happily go along with it, and Cyrus would never know. Or option two, she could get TJ to admit his feelings. She’d have to be careful about how she did it, she doesn’t want to out him to Cyrus, even if he says he doesn’t really hide it. But she knows for a fact that Cyrus likes him too, and this option means they’d both confess and be happy together. And would make Buffy the fifth wheel, she internally rolls her eyes, the things she has to do. 

“We were just discussing TJ’s crush,” she states, voice full of glee. TJ glares at her and gently, but purposefully, kicks her leg under the table, earning a glare from her. 

Cyrus’ face falls with disappointment, but he quickly covers it up. “Ooooo, who’s the lucky girl?” His voice full of fake excitement. 

TJ raises his eyebrows at the shorter boy, and Buffy gives him a big smile. TJ sighs, glancing at Buffy briefly, he simply corrects him, “Guy, not girl.” Cyrus looks to him, jaw slightly dropped, eyes wide, then looks to Buffy, who gives him a big smile.

“You’re gay?” Cyrus asks in a lowered tone, finally able to get the words out. 

TJ rubs the back of his neck nervously, “Yeah,” he’d never really been nervous when talking about it before. He’d accepted himself pretty early on, he’d been lucky. But sitting in front of Cyrus, the guy he likes, and saying it, well it was nerve racking. “Is - uh - is that a problem for you or-” He knew it wouldn’t be, but there’s always that tiny part of his brain that says ‘he’ll hate you now and won’t want to be your friend any more,’ he hated that part of his brain. The idea of losing Cyrus as a friend killed him slightly, even if it was just a small part of his brain. 

“No, no, no, no! Of course not! Actually - uh,” Cyrus looks to Buffy, who has been watching the scene unfold in front of her with a big smile on her face, and always feeling the slight need to bang their heads together in the hope they’d realise quicker that they like each other. She gives him a smile of encouragement, a smile that says ‘it’s okay to say it Cyrus.’ 

He gives her a small nod and turns back to TJ, letting out a long breath before continuing. “Me too,” he states simply. “I’m-” he swallows, preparing himself to say the words he hadn’t yet. “I’m gay too,” as soon as the words leave his mouth he feels a weight lift off his chest. Okay so he’s only said it once, and only Buffy, Andi and now TJ knew about this. But just saying it for the first time felt amazing, even if it was only to TJ. 

TJs face looks as Cyrus’ did a few moments before, jaw slightly dropped, eyes wide. “You- You do?” TJ stutters, Cyrus nods. For a minute they both just look at each other, almost as though they are truly seeing the other for all that they are for the first time. The boys had grown close very quickly, they knew so much about each other, but now knowing this, it was as if the final piece clicked into place, and now they could see it all. 

After a couple minutes of the boys staring at each other, Buffy gets impatient. “Okay as sweet as this is, is there anything you guys want to say to each other?” They both look to her, she rolls her eyes, does she have to do everything? “Like, I don’t know,” she exaggerates the last word, “How about who you’re both crushing on?” 

They both look to her slightly wide-eyed. Part of them both knew that Buffy wasn’t cruel, she knew who they both liked, she wouldn’t set them up to be hurt. They let out a nervous sigh in unison before looking to each other once more, this time nervousness clear in both their eyes. 

TJ gulps, “I like you Cyrus, you’re my crush.” Straightforward, clear, to the point, just how he wanted it, at least if this were to end painfully it would be over quick. Cyrus once again has shock written all over his face. 

Buffy smiles at the pair as they continue to watch each other, “And Cyrus? Your turn.” 

The boy doesn’t take his eyes off of TJ for even a second before saying, “I like you too TJ.” Both boys wear slightly shocked expressions on their faces, but now there is joy mixed in too.

Buffy lets out an excited squeal, causing the boys to draw their eyes away from each other. “This is so great!” She says with joy, both boys let out a small laugh at her excitement. “Now that you boys both know that you like each other, my work here is done!” She slides out of the booth. “I shall leave you two alone,” she says to them both before turning her attention to just Cyrus, “But you had better call me to talk about this later!” Cyrus nods and jokingly salutes her before she walks away. She glances back over her shoulder one last time as she reaches the door, a smile on her face. “All in a days work,” she whispers to herself before walking out the door.

“So,” TJ starts as they hear the door close behind Buffy, “You like me?” He asks, he knows Cyrus just said he liked him but he wanted to be sure. He couldn’t quite believe it yet. 

“I do,” Cyrus confirms, “And you like me?” The taller boy nods. “So, what does this mean? What happens from here?”

“Honestly, you’re the first guy I’ve properly liked, and that I actually have a chance with. So I don’t know, I’ve never gotten this far before.”

“Well you’re the second guy I’ve liked, and the first I have a chance with. So I have no idea either,” Cyrus admits. 

“Jonah?” TJ questions, Cyrus nods. “Wow your group really has a thing for him, huh?”

Cyrus lets out a small laugh, “The majority of us do, yeah.” They both laugh and smile at each other. 

“Okay, how about we start simple?” TJ asks, earning a nod from Cyrus. “Why don’t I get us some baby taters to go and then we can go on a walk or to the swings, or both?” 

“Sounds great!” Cyrus agrees with excitement, before getting up and both of them head to order. 

As they leave The Spoon and head towards the park TJ gently touches the back of Cyrus’ hand with the back of his own, not wanting to assume that Cyrus would be okay with holding hands in public right away. Cyrus looks down at their barely touching hands, then up into TJs eyes, before deciding to intertwine their hands. 

With a smile on both their faces they head to the park, for what they both guessed was kind of their first date.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've enjoyed!  
> My stories for this week don't follow on from each other or link in any way.


End file.
